Oh, Mother
by Ange De La Misericorde
Summary: "Have you ever wondered about your birth mother? Who she was? What she looked like?" Ryo asked quietly into the darkened room...
1. Oh, Mother: Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own or make any profit from FAKE or the music mentioned in this fictional story.

**RATED:**

PG 13+

**STATUS:**

Complete

**SUMMARY:**

Who was she?

**NOTE:**

This story was inspired by "Oh, Mother" performed by Christina Aguilera

:::

: Oh, Mother: Prologue :

_She was so sick of believing the lies and trying to hide  
Covering the cuts and bruises  
So tired of defending her life, she could have died  
Fighting for the lives of her children_

::

"Have you ever wondered about your birth mother? Who she was? What she looked like?" Ryo asked quietly into the darkened room.

Dee nuzzled his face closer into the broad chest of his Fiancé, the unexpected question catching him off guard. He remained silent, hoping to fain sleep and not have to answer the question that may spark an uncomfortable conversation over a topic he had been trying to avoid for a long time.

"Well?" Ryo pushed gently, resting his cheek against the silken, raven locks of his lover. He knew that Dee was awake and that he was trying to avoid the question asked of him.

"Not since I was a kid," Dee answered quietly.

He willed his thoughts to wander, his emerald eyes gazing at the Onyx engagement ring on his finger, beautiful in design with lovely silver intricate detail; yet, still masculine. It matched his lover's eyes. On their second anniversary since becoming an official couple, Ryo had proposed to him under the same tree where they first kissed; which was a huge surprise because he figured he would be the one doing the proposing; but hey, he wasn't complaining. He remembered Ryo being really anxious that day, trying to convince Dee into taking a stroll to the park. The memory made him smile.

His mind wandered back to the question Ryo had asked him; and out of curiosity, he wanted to find out why, "Why do you ask?"

Ryo sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around his Fiancé, his eyes gazing out the window of their bedroom towards the star covered sky, "I just…I would have loved to have met the person who brought you into this world and into my life. I wish I could have the chance to thank them. I know my parents would have loved you, Dee."

Dee felt tears stinging his eyes and tilted his head up to see Ryo's eyes also clouded with tears and still gazing out into the night sky. He reached up a hand and placed it on Ryo's cheek, bringing his face to meet his own, "Oh baby, I know they would have been happy for us. I already love them for bringing you to me." With that, Dee brought their faces closer together so he could place a soft kiss on Ryo's lips.

Ryo smiled, catching the glint of Dee's engagement ring in the corner of his eye from Dee's hand that still lay on his cheek. He reached up and placed his hand over Dee's, his own Emerald engagement ring shining brilliantly next to Dee's. He entwined their fingers and guided their holding hands to his chest.

"I used to have this strange dream almost every night when I was young…" Dee whispered quietly.

Ryo felt Dee's hand slightly squeezing his own and he knew that Dee was about to share something from his past that had weighed on him greatly.

"There was this shadow that always seemed to loom over me. I could make out that it was the silhouette of a person. I was never sure why it was there; and being a kid, it always used to scare the hell out of me. I assumed it was there to hurt me." Dee stopped briefly, the sudden memory of that dream flooding back in full force. He felt his lovers arm tightening around his shoulder, comforting him and giving him the strength to continue.

"The dreams seemed to last for only a few moments. Each time, the shadow moved in closer. Before it could do anything more, I would wake up crying. Mother would hear me and come into my room to comfort me. Her soft voice would eventually lull me back to sleep. After that, she ended up watching over me every night until the dreams stopped. I was probably ten years old when they did and I remember that last dream ending differently from the rest. That same shadow loomed over me; and when it came closer, I felt that same fear rush through me. Then suddenly, I felt something soft being pressed against my forehead, like a kiss. I suddenly felt safe…and loved. A voice then broke into the darkness, a woman's voice; soft and melodic. She whispered to me then, and I have never forgotten those words…"

"What did she say?" Ryo inquired gently when Dee stopped speaking for a few moments.

"Never forget me." Dee answered quietly.

"What do you think that means?" Ryo asked

Dee shrugged slightly, "I told Mother about that last dream and asked her what she thought. She truly believes it was an angel watching over me."

"What do you believe?"

"I think it was an angel, and that somehow, I knew who she was. Even now, I feel it. Her voice, her presence…" Dee suddenly fell silent.

Ryo felt a sudden change in his lover, a sense of sadness. Ryo looked down into Dee's eyes and saw something there that Dee rarely allowed to show…vulnerability. At that moment, Dee looked much younger; like a lost child.

"Dee…"

"I'm okay Ryo." Dee interrupted gently, "I've accepted my past and I have never regretted anything that has happened in my life. Whomever my parents were; I have a feeling that they did love me and only did what they thought was the best for me. I love my life…now and even then. It has made me who I am today. It has brought me to you. Let's focus on now and on our future…okay?"

Ryo smiled and nodded, "Okay."

Ryo suddenly found himself being pulled over and on top by Dee. He felt Dee wrapping his long legs around his waist and felt Dee's breath trailing a path along his neck to his ear.

"Make love to me." Dee whispered into that same ear.

Ryo shivered at Dee's words, the love he felt for him running through his veins like a powerful torrent. Like Dee, Ryo could never deny him…

:::


	2. Oh, Mother: Chapter I

: Oh, Mother: Chapter I :

Blue and black marks covered various parts of her aching body. The left side of her cheek started to swell up slightly. Her full lower lip was busted and covered slightly with dried blood. She limped tiredly into an alleyway, seeking shelter for herself and the little bundle she held in her arms. She saw a pile of crates that were placed against the wall and she laid the infant gently down upon them. She smiled through teary eyes as she lovingly smoothed the blanket around the small child. The baby, no more than eight months old, scrunched up its tiny nose and let a small sneeze escape. She giggled and ran her hand softly over the soft, dewy strands of its raven head down to a plump rosy cheek. The infant, sensing the sadness coming from its mother, started to whimper quietly; tears forming in its wide emerald eyes. She smiled and laid a soothing hand upon its cheek and bent down to place a kiss gently on its forehead.

"Shhh…" She whispered, "Va bene il mio amore…non c e niente da temere il mio angelo."

_Its okay my love…there is nothing to fear my angel_

She remained bent over the child, her long wavy hair creating a curtain around them like a waterfall; soft and soothing. She bundled the infant up more in the comforting warmth of its blanket.

"My beautiful baby boy," She whispered to him in her Italian accent; thick and melodic, "I'm so sorry that we must part; but I must do what is best for you. I love you so much…"

She choked on the last words and stopped long enough to collect herself. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to escape. She suddenly felt a tiny hand wrapping around her finger and opened her eyes to see her little boy smiling at her; a small yawn escaping his mouth. She lovingly brought that little hand up to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on his tiny fingers. She smiled through her tears and summed up the strength to continue.

"Just looking into your emerald eyes, I could already see the fire in them. You're going to be a little trouble maker, my little angel; but you're also going to be an honorable and noble man. I know in my heart that your future is going to be filled with love. There will also be many trials that I have no doubt you will overcome. No matter where I am, I will always be with you in spirit if not in body."

A distant sound caught her attention and she knew she had only precious moments to spend with her son. She reached into the pocket of her red coat and pulled out a small photograph and tucked it carefully into her son's blanket. Letting the tears finally fall, she leant over and gave her son one last lingering kiss on his forehead.

"Never forget me…" She whispered.

She stood up and quickly made her way towards the back of the alley and hid around the corner. She heard her child start to cry and she felt her heart break; every instinct telling her to go to him and gather him into her arms.

"Hey there little one, what are you doing out here all alone?"

She peeked around the corner and was happy to see that it was the same cop that patrolled the area every day. That was the reason as to why she chose that specific time and place. She had known that her son would be found by this cop and placed into safe hands. She took one last look and smiled to her son one last time.

As the cop stood up, he failed to notice the picture that fluttered silently to the ground. A picture of a beautiful olive-skinned young woman with long, wavy black locks and the same emerald eyes as the infant he held in his arms. Within that picture, the young girl held that same infant lovingly in her arms, hope for both their futures shining brightly in her green eyes…

:::


	3. Oh, Mother: Epilogue

: Oh, Mother: Epilogue :

She was the first of her family to ever lay eyes on something as profound as Lady Liberty: the universal symbol of dreams, of hope, and of freedom. She came from a small village in Italy; so of course the city of New York was very different and overwhelming to someone as young as she. She was only fifteen years of age when she decided to leave behind everything she has ever known for the "great land of opportunity". Like many other immigrants before her, she had dreams: become an American citizen. Receive a quality education. Fall in love. Have a family. These were big dreams for someone of her age; but, there was a reason. She was the only child. Her parents were killed in a car accident when she was only fourteen and she was left in the care of her very elderly grandparents whom she cared for; therefore, putting her own life on hold. So in her eyes, her dreams were not so far out of reach since she was forced to grow up quickly. It was a scary decision to leave her home; but she promised to make something of herself in order to give her family everything.

The first few weeks after arriving in America were especially hard on her; but she was able to rent out a tiny apartment in the southern most part of Brooklyn with the money she saved up before leaving Italy. She knew some English, thanks to her grandfather (who was a soldier back in his days), and began work as a waitress at a small diner. It was there that she met a young soldier with the most beautiful hazel eyes that she had ever seen. He was tall and very handsome with raven black hair. He would come into the diner almost every day and she had noticed it was mainly always during her shift. They would share shy glances and smiles while she took his order. Finally, after a couple of months of "Hello" and "What would you like?", he introduced himself to her as Julian De Luca.

Within the next few months, they became close friends and she learned many things about him. He was two years her senior and a native of New York. His father was also from Italy and immigrated to the United States, where he later met Julian's mother, a native of Boston. He was enlisted in the U.S. Marine Corp. He wanted to dedicate his life to helping others and to serving his country. It was then that she found herself falling in love with him. She would later find out that he shared those exact feelings.

A year into their courtship, when she was sixteen, she found herself pregnant with his child. She shared the happy news with him and found herself wrapped tightly within his arms, tears of joy running down his face. He promised her that once the war was over and they were financially stable, they would have a beautiful wedding and he would give her and their child everything in the world. He soon moved in with her, and every night before they went to bed, he would kiss her and her belly goodnight. Every morning, while he thought she slept, he would whisper to her belly, telling their child how much he already loved it. A small smile curled secretly on her full lips for she knew that her hopes and dreams were being realized. Sadly, those dreams would be short lived.

Two months into her pregnancy, Julian was deployed to Vietnam and was later killed in action. He was eighteen years old. He died a hero and received the Medal of Honor; but left behind a grieving love and their unborn child. She was left alone and frightened for both her and their child's future. Still, though her love was no longer with her, she decided to honor his memory by taking on his last name; unofficially. Two months before she was due to give birth, she met a young man five years her senior by the name of Allen; a supposed small business owner. He was very kind and generous to her and she grew to see him as a friend. A month into knowing each other, he admitted to having feelings for her and wanted to pursue something more. He promised to take care of her and provide a secure future for her child once it was born. He gave her reason to hope for a bright future; and maybe a second chance at finding love again.

A month later, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy whom she named Dante (meaning enduring) De Luca. Somehow, just by looking at the beautiful infant she held in her arms, she knew he would grow to become strong and proud. In the beginning, Allen was very attentive and saw to her every need, but then, things began to change. He became less patient, less kind. Every little thing she did or said made him upset. He would drop by her apartment late at night smelling of alcohol…and of something else. Strange men would come by her apartment looking for him, saying that he owed them money. She knew these men were dangerous and felt angered that Allen would get involved with them; endangering her life as well as her sons. She finally confronted him about it and found herself on the floor after viciously being punched in the face.

He turned out to be involved with the mafia. His true colors were revealed and he threatened her and her child's life if she even considered running away. Four months after her child's birth, this is what it all had come down to. Fear. Four months later, she had enough of the constant verbal, emotional, and physical abuse. She had enough of the blood, the cuts, and the bruises. She feared that Allen would soon turn his anger on her eight month old son and she knew that something had to be done. So, she made the hardest decision she ever had to make in her life: give up Dante to save him. She knew of where and when. She took the opportunity one night after receiving a terrible beating and after Allen was passed out drunk on her sofa. She quickly packed a luggage and hid it under the bed, intending on coming back for it as soon as she knew her son was safe. Dante was her first priority.

: Later That Night :

Tears fell from her emerald eyes as she made her way back to the apartment. Her son was in safe hands. She vowed to one day reunite with him and prayed that he would understand why she did what she did. Unfortunately, she would never get that chance. After arriving home, she found Allen still passed out. She quickly made her way to her room and gathered her luggage, hoping to make a quick escape. She turned around to find Allen blocking the doorway of the bedroom. Knowing what she intended to do by the suitcase she held, he advanced on her and beat her to death. She lost her life that night to domestic violence. She was seventeen years old. A couple of weeks later, he was tracked down by the Mafia and killed for the debt he owed and never paid back. Her death remained unsolved and eventually went cold.

She now lay in an unmarked grave, a charity plot, provided to the many nameless faces of those lost to this type of violence; but she did have a name and a face. She was born and raised in Chieti, Italy in the beautiful village of Rocca San Giovanni. She wanted to go to school to become a Baker. Her first and only love was Julian De Luca, a United States Marine who sacrificed his life for honor and for his country. She was a loving and doting mother to a beautiful baby boy who would grow up to be one of New York City's finest Homicide Detectives…alongside his partner and loving husband Randy "Ryo" Laytner-McClean. Her name was Gabriella DeSare-De Luca…and she will never be forgotten.

: The End :

: This Story is dedicated to all the abuse victims out there. Domestic abuse, all abuse, must end :

I miss you mom


End file.
